Bonnie (anime)
Bonnie is the adorable and very pretty little sister of Clemont in the anime and one of Ash's major traveling companions in Kalos during the XY series. Appearance She is a small and slender young girl with shiny golden-blonde hair tied in a side ponytail with an orange band and sky blue eyes. She wears a brown short-sleeved top with a soft black bow on the neckline, knee length black leggings covered by a puffy white skirt resembling a cloud, Barbie pink coloured Mary-Jane shoes on her feet and a yellow shoulder bag. Personality She has a great love for Pokémon. Despite her cuteness, beauty and not being old enough to train Pokémon, she has strong ambitions and goals of being a trainer. She tends to forget she is the younger sibling and becomes very protective of her older brother Clemont. As a result, she'll often look for a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, much to his chagrin. She is sometimes annoyed with his over-protectiveness and nagging, but she understands that he loves her very much, and she returns these affections. When frightened or stressed, Bonnie will reach for her brother's hand, or hide behind him, thus displaying a keen element of trust in their relationship. Besides Clemont, Bonnie also has a sisterly relationship with Serena, likely because of the fact that they are the only girls in the group and thus share similar interests. This is corroborated in Day Three Blockbusters! where she assisted Serena in the kitchen making Poké Puffs. In turn, Serena often does little fashion-related favors for Bonnie, acting in the role of the cooler older sister. Bonnie enjoys caring for Pokémon, and is very protective of those under her care. She is curious and enthusiastic when encountering new Pokémon as well. Biography Bonnie is Clemont's little sister. She travels with him and supports him and Ash in his battles. She is younger than the age of 10. Pokémon Taking care of Befriended Temporary Pokémon Competitions Pokémon Summer Camp: Winner (along with Clemont, Ash, and Serena) Voice actresses *'Japanese:' Mariya Ise (XY001-XY085, XY100-present), Mika Kanai (XY086-XY099) *'English:' Alyson Leigh Rosenfeld *'Finnish:' Henni-Liisa Stam *'Greek:' Stella Bonatsou *'Korean:' Jo Gyung-i *'Brazilian Portuguese:' Jussara Marques *'Spanish:' Blanca Hualde *'Iberian Spanish:' Jocelyn Robles Trivia *Bonnie is very similar to Max from the Advanced Gen. Series, as she is a younger sibling. Like Max, Bonnie shares the following: **She does her best to help out her older sibling, like Max does with May. ** She is not old enough to be a Pokémon trainer, like Max, who is also too young to train Pokémon. **She is related to a Gym Leader, that being Clemont, like Max is to Norman, the Gym Leader of the Petalburg City gym. *Unlike Max, she is the first younger sibling traveling with Ash that is based off a game counterpart. Also, she has a Pokémon, despite not being of age to have one yet. **Also, she is a younger girl with an older brother, whereas in the Advanced Gen. Series, the genders were reversed, with Max being a younger boy with an older sister. *She is also a similar to Brock, as she'll often propose to a beautiful girl to be her brother's wife, but ends up being pulled away. However, Brock will almost always flirt with an older girl, usually a Nurse Joy or an Officer Jenny, while Bonnie will go after any beautiful girl, either a little younger than, as old as, or older than Clemont, (yet only the latter one has happened so far) and so far, none of them were Joy or Jenny. *She is Ash's first female companion that is not an actual Pokémon Trainer. **She is also Ash's first female companion to be younger than the age of 10. *She appears as the emcee in her brother's Gym. *She is the second person to find out about Serena's crush on Ash, the first being Miette. Gallery Bonnie's Bridal Applicants See also Bonnie (Adventures) Category:Ash's Companions Category:Main Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Pokémon movie characters